


Errors in the Software

by Keyssoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Angst, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Gavin Reed, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hank Anderson Commits Suicide, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loss, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Memory Loss, Mention of blood, Multi, Mystery, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyssoul/pseuds/Keyssoul
Summary: It is March 2039 after a successful peaceful revolution. Laws are slowly changing as society struggles to acclimate to the idea of sentient androids. Connor should be happy with the win. He should be proud of his part in all of it, but there's one thing missing: Hank Anderson.The android and his new partner, Gavin Reed, get a case of a sex bot on the fritz. Connor soon learns there is more than meets the eye, and it could send their world into turmoil once again.





	1. Denial and a New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first lengthy story, and I am so excited to delve into with all of you. 
> 
> CW for mental illness, dealing with loss, and suicide mentioned. If dark themes and heavy topics bother you I would suggest skipping this work. This is a story of the aftermath Hank leaves behind after he commits suicide. Connor is dealing with new emotions, Gavin is an ass, and the Traci is a mystery.

Connor had never felt pain like this before. He welcomed the daily distractions of work, even those that came from his new partner. It was bittersweet to have been moved from his old desk. He wouldn't have to watch as Hank's belongings were cleaned off, everything fitting into a small, unmarked box. That box still sat in Connor's desk drawer. He couldn't bring himself to take it out of the precinct. It is where it belonged, where Hank belonged.

A hand suddenly appeared in Connor's face, “Hey, tin can, did you hear me?”

He hadn't.

“Did you blue screen or something? I'm talking to you!” Gavin let out a huff as he leaned back on Connor's desk. “Fowler wants to talk to us, and he doesn't like to wait.”

The android looked up from his desk to the detective. He noted the wrinkled black shirt, the dark circles under his eyes, the chapped lips, and messy, unwashed hair. His stubble also seemed longer than normal. He hadn't seen the detective eat today.

Connor wasn't the only one feeling the aftershocks of Hank's passing.

The android stood with a nod, and Gavin straightened, rolling his eyes, “Let's get this over with.”

Gavin led as the two walked into Fowler's office. Connor gently closed the glass door behind him, taking his usual spot in the back of the room. He quickly regretted it as memories of Hank flooded his vision. He watched as Hank put down his badge and gun. He should have stopped him. _He should have followed..._

“For fucks sake, Connor!” The android's vision snapped back to the present, “You're a detective now, you need to be listening!” Fowler barked as he pointed at the space next to Gavin.

As Connor moved forward he noted the extra lines on Fowler's face, the coffee stains on his pants, and the mess of papers across his desk. There were three take out bags in the trash along with seven coffee cups, four still damp.

Gavin looked to his partner with a scowl, obviously annoyed, before he continued, “So because I got stuck with the inferior model, I am being punished?”

“I barely have enough officers as it is, you will investigate this like you would with any other case, got it?” Fowler leaned over his desk before sitting, turning his attention back to his terminal, “You're dismissed.”

Connor was the first one to the door, eager to leave the office. He held it open, waiting for the detective. Gavin hesitated before following his counterpart, slamming his fist into the glass. The force sent a vibration through Connor's arm. He closed the door gently as he watched Gavin storm off towards his desk, shoulders tense. Following, Connor adjusted his tie, scanning the room. He noted two familiar faces approaching Gavin from the opposite direction.

* * *

“Gavin! Connor!” The friendly voice chimed from across the bullpen. Gavin turned to see Tina walking out from the break room, a tall, blue eyed android in tow.

In the wake of the revolution, Cyberlife acted fast, issuing a new RK model to assist with android crimes. It was a feeble attempt at bandaging the broken relationship between androids and humans. It was bad enough with one plastic detective around, but now Gavin was seeing double.

He slipped his leather jacket on, fixing the hood as he spoke, “Would you look what the cat dragged in? I didn't even see you come back.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled, “Well arrests tend to go quick when you have this one with you.” she bumped the android in the shoulder with her fist jokingly. It smiled back at her.

“Fucking hell, you sure warmed up to each other fast.” Gavin sneered at the taller android, leaning back to look it in the eyes.

“That's what happens when you don't act like an ass, Detective Reed.” The RK900 responded, a smirk crossing it's lips. Tina gasped dramatically, chuckling behind her hand.

Gavin gritted his teeth, “You're fucking lucky we are in the precinct, scrap metal. Or I'd-”

“Or you'd what, detective?” it challenged before Tina intervened.

“Ok, ok, that's enough you two. Gavin, cool it off. Conrad, stop instigating. We have work to do.” she finished, motioning for her partner to follow her. He did, but not before giving Gavin a wink that made his skin crawl.

“Fucking tin can good for nothing-” the detective's blood boiled as he locked his eyes on Connor, “The fuck you waiting for? Let's go!”

* * *

Traffic was heavy throughout the city, and Connor noted the frustration it brought his partner. As they yielded at yet another red light, the android watched as his partner withdrew a pack of cigarettes, thumbing one out to sit between his lips. He fished through his pocket until a lighter appeared.

“You shouldn't smoke, Detective. Tobacco is a known carcinogen and the nicotine it contains is highly addictive. Cigarettes contain more than 400 toxic substances-”

“Can you just shut the fuck up? I didn't ask for a clinical definition, did I?” Gavin snapped as he held the lighter up, the end of the cigarette flaring orange. He took a long drag and sighed, brows furrowed.

Connor added this incident to his notes on Gavin's behavior. The smoking had picked up again a few months ago, just after being assigned Connor as a partner. There was a solid correlation between the detective's stress levels and the harmful habit, android relations being one of the stressors.

“What is our destination?” Connor inquired as Gavin drove.

The detective shook his head, smoke billowing out of his nostrils, “You really weren't listening, were you?” he paused for a moment, “The Eden Club. There's an android there acting strange.”

“A deviant?” Connor looked confused. Deviants were no longer seen as a threat. After the revolution, after Markus, it was quite common. “How is it acting strange?”

Gavin's forehead creased as he spoke, “The owner contacted us about it's behavior. She thinks it's _sick,_ whatever that means. Like a virus or something. If you ask me, it should just be shut down. There's enough wannabe humans running around causing problems.”

The silence was palpable as Connor made a face.

Gavin continued, ignoring his partners discomfort, “You need to sort out whatever is going on with you, got it? I don't want some bucket of bolts taking me out because _you_ were too distracted to do your job.”

“If you get taken out, it will be your own mistake, not mine.” Connor shot back in defiance.

Gavin took another hit of his cigarette, “Says the android who couldn't even bother to look over the report for our current investigation-

SHIT-” the taxi in front of the pair stopped suddenly, causing Gavin to slam on the breaks and spout a slew of curse words.

“Done.”

“Excuse you??” the detective's temper was still high.

“A WR400 model has shown odd behavior towards patrons of the Eden Club, including sudden standby, memory corruption, and emotional outbursts. It is not suspected to be deviant, and has resisted attempts to make it so.” The android's LED spun and flickered between yellow and blue as he spoke, thinking aloud. “The incidents have become more frequent,” he paused, looking to Gavin, “and the owner wants _me _to find out why?”

Gavin gave his partner a sideways glance, “I thought that part was weird too, but apparently it remembers you from-”

“Cyberlife tower, 4 months ago.” Connor finished for him.

“See, now was it so hard to just do your job?” the detective pulled up to the club, “For a super computer, you can sure be a dumb ass.”

Connor's sensors picked up on the smoke flowing through the car, warning of the unsafe breathing conditions. He dismissed them. “I really wish you wouldn't smoke Detective. It shortens your lifespan.”

“And what do you care about a measly human's lifespan, hm?”

Images of Hank struck at Connor's thoughts. He had taken his short time with him for granted. He promised himself it wouldn't happen again, even if it was with the bitter detective next to him.

“I care.” He proclaimed softly, but Gavin had already exited the car, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the two will find at the Eden club? A broken android, or something more?
> 
> Thank you in advance for any kudos and comments! I am excited to see where this will go, are you?
> 
> -Keys


	2. Eden Club and a New Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin find themselves with more than they bargained for when investigating a glitching WR400 model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to post the second chapter right after the first since it was finished, and it fit with the exposition of the story. Enjoy. <3

The two headed through the frosted doors of the Eden Club. Connor scanned the entrance, noting the changes since his last visit. He fought himself, not allowing his programming to repeat the actions from Fowler's office.

The poles were gone, and the android displays had been removed. In their place there were booths with dim lighting, the glow adding to the low music thrumming through the air. Not many were occupied at this time of day. The few that were seemed to be filled with hushed conversation and well dressed patrons.

Connor eyed a sign on the wall that stated: _Abuse of our escorts WILL NOT be tolerated. Thank you. -Eden Club_

“Well this place went to shit.” Gavin stated curtly, arms crossed over his chest.

“On the contrary, Detective Reed. We have simply elevated our clientele.” A tall woman in a black dress suit sauntered towards Gavin. She flashed him a smile lined by ruby red lipstick. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that swung behind her. Gavin was not impressed, and responded with puffing out his chest in a feeble attempt to gain height.

Connor laughed to himself before stepping forward and offering his hand. “Ms. Bellamy, my name is Connor, I'm-” he stopped himself, “-happy to make your acquaintance. We are here because of your report about the WR400 android.”

She gently shook his hand before continuing, her gaze still on Gavin, “Yes, please, come with me. We can talk more in my office.”

Gavin scoffed, still puffed up, and followed the owner. They entered a separate space with a stage and an array of tables before finding themselves at a door. Ms. Bellamy opened it to reveal a rounded room lit with soft, ambient lighting. Everything was set in warm shades of violet and maroon, centered around a curved, dark wooden desk.

Ms. Bellamy sat down in her over-sized desk chair before motioning for the detectives to also take a seat. She looked up to see Connor sitting, poised on the edge of his chair, and Gavin standing behind him, a sour look on his face.

“Detective Reed, sit down.” There was a commanding tone to her voice.

Gavin shot her a look before begrudgingly doing as he was told. As he did, she smirked, and it sent a chill through his body. He bit down on his lip, brow furrowed.

“Ms. Bellamy,” Connor broke the silence, “When did you first notice something wrong with the android?”

She looked across the room in thought, “Since she arrived here, a few months ago. She has always had her quirks, but it's been getting worse. I don't want to put her out, but I also can't risk the safety of the other androids and clients we have here. After the revolution, things changed. The previous owner was more than happy to sell the place. Some androids left with their new found freedom and others stayed because they didn't have anywhere else to go.”

The owner paused, thinking back, “We started getting androids in who needed a home. Word spread that our doors were open to those needing a safe place to rest in exchange for work. That's when she arrived. I am not even sure how she made it with the state she was in. We did what we could and used the parts we could to restore her hardware, but it became apparent it wasn't the only damage she sustained. She simply needs help that I cannot provide.” The owner looked to Connor, troubled, “She remembers you, asked for you by name, so maybe you can help her?”

Connor nodded, “I can certainly try.”

“Or we can just put it out of it's misery.” Gavin shrugged under the owner's glare. He stood his ground, “If it is dangerous we have no choice. It will have to be sent back to those bastards at Cyberlife.”

Ms. Bellamy stood, looking down on Gavin before speaking to Connor, “Come with me, and I'll introduce you.”

Gavin pushed himself up but was reprimanded before he straightened.

“You, Detective Reed, can stay here. We will be back shortly.”

“I have to go where he goes, so no can do.” Gavin challenged. He didn't like being left out of the loop, and with how the owner was acting, he wasn't about to let Connor go running off. Would his life be better off without the Robocop following him around? Sure, but he didn't want to find that out today. He wasn't in the mood for more paperwork.

Connor interjected, “He is right Ms. Bellamy.” he shot Gavin a look, “But he won't interfere, isn't that correct Detective?”

“Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with.” he said as he chewed his bottom lip. He just wanted to get out of here, and out from underneath the owners glare.

* * *

Ms. Bellamy lead the two to another room across the club. _IN USE_ was scrawled across it with a holographic banner. The door slid back with the owners touch, and Connor scanned the room as they entered, the door closing behind them. Sitting on the bed was a WR400 model Traci. She looked up at the guests with curiosity before meeting Connor's gaze.

She smiled at him, “It's you, I can't believe you actually came.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and huffed, earning him a stern look from Ms. Bellamy. Connor and the android ignored him.

“You remember me, but,” Connor approached, “I don't remember you.”

Suddenly, the androids face fell and eyes closed as if a switch had been flipped. The LED pulsed blue on the side of her head.

“Aw, Connor, I think you hurt it's feelings.” Gavin cooed mockingly.

Ms. Bellamy turned to him, a fire in her eyes, “If you need to work off this frustration, we have plenty of androids who are experienced with brats like you. Would you like to meet them Detective?”

“What the fuck did you say to me-”

She cut him off, “I have seen plenty of men like you, and all of them want the same thing. Now keep your mouth shut before it is shut for you. Do you understand?”

Gavin flushed out of embarrassment and anger. Connor noted this and noted the rise in his heart rate as well as blood pressure.

Before Gavin could attempt a response, a laugh sounded from the Traci, surprising Connor who was now standing next to her. It sounded so, _human._

“Can you state your model and serial number?” Connor asked, but there was no answer. “WR400, run a diagnostic.” Connor commanded, his voice stern.

The Traci looked around the room with a pained expression before answering, “I don't want to.”

“So it is deviant.” Gavin ignored the look the owner gave him, “Why lie about that?”

The android flinched then looked to Gavin, “I am not.”

“Bullshit."

“Gavin,” it was Connor who spoke this time, “Let me handle this, okay?” He met his partners gaze, before looking back to the android next to him.

It's head was down again, eyes closed.

Connor reached out, the skin around his hand retracting. He made contact with the Traci's arm and tried to probe, looking for anything that might tell him what is wrong.

There was, nothing. No memories, no strings of code, just...nothing. He reached out further, digging for anything and grasping at darkness. He pushed himself forward, and tried a transfer of information, the same information he used to transfer deviancy.

_ERROR: INVALID ACCESS TO MEMORY LOCATION _flashed in his vision.

He let go to find a concerned Gavin looking back at him. The concern quickly turned to anger when he met his eyes.

“The fuck was that about you plastic asshole??” Gavin shouted as he shoved Connor. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Taken aback, Connor looked around the room. The Traci was still in standby in front of him, and Ms. Bellamy stood against the wall with what looked like fear etched into her features.

Gavin continued, “We need to get going. This is out of our expertise. Sorry we couldn't help.”

“Wait. Detective, I just need more time-”

“Oh, _really?_ Half an hour wasn't good enough for you?” Gavin stood next to the door, beckoning his partner to follow. “We are done here.”

_Half an hour?_ Connor stared at the dormant android, struggling to understand. It shouldn't have taken that much time, not by a long shot. _What are you?_

“She's coming with us.”

“No, _it's_ not.”

“Detective Reed.”

“RK800.”

The two scowled at each other before Ms. Bellamy found her voice again. “Please detective,” her attention was turned towards Gavin, “If this is something new, we need to be ahead of it. You need to trust your partner.”

Gavin rubbed his hand down his face, looking between the androids and the owner. He knew he was going to regret this.

“_Fine,_ but you will be the one to explain why we brought back a glitching bot to a precinct full of weaponized androids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any kudos and comments! The boys seem to have a predicament on their hands. What secrets does this WR400 hold?


	3. Anger and the DPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin bring the Traci in for questioning. Connor comes up with a plan that Gavin won't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a harder chapter for me to write, but I am happy with how it turned out!

“Well? Wake it up!” Gavin commanded, gesturing at the Traci.

“I can't.”

What do you mean, _you can't_?”

“I can't get through, Detective Reed. We need to carry her.”

“_You_ need to carry her. I am already risking my ass to bring it back with us.”

Another staring contest. Gavin crossed his arms, adamant about his stance. He watched Connor, those deep brown eyes boring holes through his skull. He wasn't a fan of that look, of those eyes threatening to see through him.

Gavin watched as Connor stood, picking up the Traci in his arms. It was minimal effort for him, and Gavin scoffed. Ms. Bellamy opened the door for Connor, following him out. Gavin could see she still looked worried, but the fear she had was waning. Gavin couldn't help but notice the stares from the patrons scattered throughout the establishment as they watched the four pass. He hated it.

“I feel like we're moving a dead body.” He commented under his breath to the android.

“She's alive, detective.” Connor stated, not even bothering to look at his partner. The words were definitive.

Connor paused at the entrance before turning to Ms. Bellamy. A silent agreement passing between them before Connor spoke, “We will take care of her.”

“I know. Please contact me if you find anything out, okay?” Her eyes were on the Traci.

Gavin grabbed the door and swung it open as he rolled his eyes. _It's just a stupid android. _He thought. “Will do. Connor, let's go.”

The detective blinked against the sunlight outside as his eyes adjusted. He followed Connor to the car, and opened the rear door for him. Gavin watched as his partner placed the Traci down in the back seat, it's eyes still closed, the LED on it's temple pulsing blue. As soon as Connor stepped back Gavin slammed the door.

“This is going to be more trouble than it's worth, you know that right?” he asked rhetorically as he opened the driver's door and sat, not waiting for an answer.

The android moved around the car, getting in, his gaze still locked on Gavin. “She is a person who needs our help. It is your job, _our_ job.”

“My _job _is to serve and protect _humans_! Living beings!” Gavin grabbed Connor's hand pressing it to his chest, “Do you feel that? It is flesh and blood, a beating heart! Something you damn machines will _never_ have no matter how well your coding mimics it!”

Connor swallowed down the hurt he was feeling as he yanked his hand away. “You're wrong.”

“Am I? You're nothing but an advanced copy of life! A cheap imitation!”

“STOP.” Connor shouted, eyes fixed on the windshield. He could feel his hands shaking. They had had this argument before. It always ended the same. “Just drive.”

“Fuck you.” Gavin spat as the engine switched on, pulling out onto the road.

Connor looked back at the Traci. Her LED spun and flashed yellow. She was looking back at him, a pained expression on her face.

* * *

Gavin took a sip of his coffee as he watched the two androids through the one way mirror. Connor had somehow convinced Fowler to temporarily house the Traci in the interrogation room to collect more information. He could no longer legally consider it a piece of evidence, but it also didn't have the full rights of a human. The Traci had woken up at some point during the car ride and Gavin was thankful they could walk into the precinct normally. He didn't need the stares from his colleagues.

Connor sat down, folding his hands in front of him as he leaned forward. The Traci calmly met his gaze. “You said you remembered Cyberlife Tower, can we start there?”

“There isn't much to remember. It comes in waves.” Its voice was steady, “I remember a smaller room. You came through, telling us to wake up.”

“But _you _didn't.”

The Traci bit it's lip, brows furrowed.

Connor continued, “You have an error in your programming. Can you self diagnose it?”

It shook it's head.

“We are trying to help you, but if you don't comply we will have to send you back to Cyberlife.”

The android stood up at hearing this, the metal chair scrapping the ground behind it. “Can I leave now?”

Connor stood as well, moving to block the door. Gavin put his coffee down and mimicked his partner's movement from behind the glass, hand resting on his gun. He remembered the android that was recovered from Carlos Ortiz's house, and wasn't about to take a chance of the same thing happening again. He looked between the two androids with apprehension.

Connor's expression was conflicted before he spoke, “You can't, I'm sorry, but you are safe here. You just have to talk to me.”

It paused, then looked to the glass. Gavin felt a cold spike run down his spine. The damn thing was staring right at him. “Why does he hate us?” it questioned.

Connor chose his words carefully before he responded, “Detective Reed is...complicated. I am finding that most humans are.”

The Traci seemed satisfied with his answer, and sat back down. Gavin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He rolled his shoulders, trying to relax the tense muscles. Connor approached the Traci, stopping next to her with his hand out, the synthetic skin retracting. Gavin found it unnerving and hated seeing it. Something about it reminded him of pulling back a wool pelt to reveal a wolf underneath.

“May I? I had trouble interfacing with you when you were in standby, I would like to try again.”

The Traci glanced at his outstretched hand before nodding, taking it. “Yes, that is fine.”

Gavin studied the Traci's features. It looked familiar, then again, most androids did. There was something off about it though, something that didn't quite look like the other androids. He shook off the thought when Connor made contact.

Both of the android's LEDs spun and flashed red as Connor grimaced. Something was wrong. Gavin slammed his way out into the hallway, turning quickly to unlock the interrogation room door. It opened to reveal Connor leaning back on the table, gasping. He couldn't see his face, but he could see that the LED on his partners temple was still red. The Traci hadn't moved.

Rage and fear rose up in Gavin. He charged the android, aiming his firearm at its forehead. “What the fuck did you do?” It didn't answer. He shoved the barrel into the Traci's temple, causing it's neck to bend back. “Answer me you plastic piece of shit!”

“Gavin, wait.” Connor managed to breathe out. “I am fine. It was just a memory.” He straightened his tie, regaining his composure. “Please lower your weapon.”

The detective grit his teeth before reluctantly complying. The Traci just stared back at him, its gaze unwavering. It did nothing to ease his temper. “You care to explain why I shouldn't blow it's fucking processors out?”

“I-” Connor stopped, seeming to try and piece together what he wanted to say, “I saw what happened. She didn't escape with the others. She didn't escape that night.”

“Then how did she get here, hm?” Gavin gestured vaguely, his attention turned to his partner.

“I don't know,” Connor looked to the other android who was listening intently. “I didn't see that far, but I did get to see what caused the damage Ms. Bellamy told us about.” he turned to Gavin, motioning towards the door, “We should talk about this outside.”

Gavin huffed and walked out first. Connor locked the interrogation room door behind him and scanned the hallway before speaking, “She didn't try to leave with the others. She _wanted_ to stay, like she was waiting for something or _someone_. When she was found they-” he sighed, seemingly still shaken up from the interface, “Cyberlife, tried to disassemble her. No deactivation, no forced standby. They had been in a hurry.”

Gavin was almost bothered by the expression on Connor's face, “So what, they just started trying to tear her limbs off? That's crazy, even for them.”

“Humans tend to panic in highly stressful environments. It could have influenced their reaction to the situation.” the android deduced. “If we actually want to find out what is going on, she needs to stay with us.” Connor finished, brown eyes locked on to Gavin's.

Oh no, Gavin knew that look, that _tone._ He had been around the android long enough to start to recognize this protocol. He may be deviant, but he still had a silver tongue when necessary.

Gavin put up his hand and turned away as Connor opened his mouth to speak, “I don't fucking think so. Don't you try that shit on me.”

“Very well.”

The detective stormed off towards his desk, not seeing the smirk on Connor's face. He also didn't see the android saunter off to Fowler's office. Connor wasn't one to give up once he had an idea in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin should know better by now. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Thank you for any kudos and comments, they are greatly appreciated. <3


	4. First Night and a Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has to play android babysitter, and it does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually the first one I wrote. I just wanted to get the idea down, and it turned out that it kept growing into the narrative I am writing now. There is a bit of spice in this chapter, but it is brief.

“You, stay there and don't move.” Gavin ordered.

The Traci android simply stared him down with hazel eyes and nodded slowly, the LED flickering blue on the side of its head. It's brunette hair messily fell around it's shoulders. The Traci sat cross-legged on the couch, hands tucked into the pockets of the DPD sweatshirt Tina had given it to wear, along with a baggy pair of gym shorts.

Connor had assured him it was safe, claimed the thing wasn't a threat. Gavin wasn't so convinced, but he also didn't want to lose his job over a bucket of animated bolts. Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He couldn't believe he had to be the one stuck with the sex bot. Fowler had bought Connor's pitch that it needed to stay under surveillance with Gavin, and it wouldn't be safe at the station. He cursed Connor for this, questioning the life choices leading up to housing a broken android for a case.

The detective spun on his heel without looking back and hastily made his way down the hall to his bedroom. After today he needed a release and a good night's sleep. It was the only thing that would help clear his mind.

Gavin closed the door behind him with a satisfying click, turning the lock before undressing. He left the clothes scattered on the floor, opting to fall back on his bed, tablet in hand. He began scrolling and searching the catalog, feeling a certain excitement rising in him.

_ Here we go. _He clicked a thumbnail of two men, one of which was handcuffed. Reaching down he found he was already starting to swell, the anticipation leaking from him. Unconsciously he bit his lip while he began to stroke himself, watching the video with greedy eyes. His breathing picked up as did his pace, the lewd sounds filling his ears.

“Detective Reed?”

“FUCK!” Gavin screamed, dropping the tablet on his face while he scrambled for a blanket to cover his swollen member.

The tablet screamed as well, the sound of a slap echoing out, _“Beg for it you sl-” _Gavin quickly locked the screen as he sat upright in bed, the scar on his nose throbbing.

The figure of the android was outlined by the hall light seeping into Gavin's bedroom, a curious look on it's face. “I detected a rise in-”

“Get _OUT!” _Gavin yelled through barred teeth. “I told you to fucking _stay_ on the couch! You are supposed to LISTEN.”

“But I can-”

“NO.” Gavin emphasized while he scooped up his boxers from the floor, begrudgingly sliding them on as he stood.

He rushed the android, grabbing it by the front of the sweatshirt. It didn't flinch, it's stare unwavering while its LED spun yellow and flashed. This only angered him more, fueling his rage as he dragged the android down the hallway, finally releasing it to shove it down on the couch.

“If you won't go into stand by and leave me the fuck alone, I'll do it for you, understand you plastic fuck?” he finished as he stood over the Traci, finger pointed threateningly at it's thirium pump regulator.

It looked down at his hand, then shifted it's gaze, running it up the detective's arm to his chest, before finding his eyes. The machine's gaze bore into him, sending a shiver through Gavin. Memories of the fight with Connor played in his mind. He wouldn't make mistakes like that again, and if it came to it, he always had his gun.

“Detective, please. I am only doing what I was programmed to do. I was made to serve mankind, that is all.” The android finished by placing a hand on top of Gavin's which he quickly pulled away.

He took a step back, a scowl on his face. He rubbed his fingers into his brow before dragging them down his face, the rough texture of his stubble far more human than the cool touch of the android. He stood like this for a few moments, trying to piece together the events of the day. The Eden Club, the interrogation, the way Connor reacted to probing the Traci, none of it made sense to him.

The Traci shifted suddenly, it's LED turning red and flashing violently as it grimaced. “_01000101 h 01010010 E01010010-_” it latched its hands to its head, “_01001111 L 01010010 P_ LEASE ADVISE-”

Gavin could move fast, but fear moved him quicker than he knew he could. Reflex had taken over as he sprinted to his room and recovered his gun. He stood in the hallway, the sights trained on the android's head that now slumped over it's chest.

A low whirring noise sounded as the android lifted it's chin with a dazed expression.

_I could just shoot it now._ Gavin thought, _Just be done with it._

If only his hands would stop shaking.

* * *

There was silence for what felt like hours. Adrenaline hit Gavin like a truck and all weariness he felt was gone. He watched as the android's LED pulsed red in it's temple, like a slow heartbeat.

“Gavin..?” The machine's expression changed. It looked, _hurt._

He startled before taking a tentative step forward, gun still raised. He could now see the tears running down the androids face.

“What the fuck was that?” Gavin spat, attempting to cover his fear with anger.

The android's face changed again, back to a stoic, unfeeling expression. “Detective Reed, I apologize for the inconvenience of my presence.”

“I don't want apologies, I want you to answer me!”

He waited, the machine didn't answer.

“I order you to answer me, if you don't want to end up in the dumpster!” his voice cracked, betraying him. He could hear his pulse in his ears as the android lifted it's eyes to meet his.

Its LED had softened to a pale blue before it spoke, “I will be attempting to self check during my standby. You do not need to fear me Detective.” The machine lowered its eyes before closing them, its posture rigid.

After a few minutes Gavin slowly lowered his gun, eyes still stuck on the machine. He backed into his room, grabbed his handcuffs, and ventured back out into the living room to find the android had not moved.

_Fuck this._ He thought as he approached. He reached out with the cuffs, and gave a tentative shove at the android's shoulder.

Nothing.

Grabbing the hand of the Traci, he quickly snapped the cuffs down around it's wrists. It didn't move, didn't resist. After he stepped back he let out a laugh mixed with a sigh of relief. _How ironic._ he thought.

* * *

Gavin did not sleep well. He startled awake at every bump and knock from the apartments around his, and his fleeting moments of sleep were plagued by images of the Traci's tearful expression. He tossed and turned, trying to escape it to no avail.

He heard footsteps. He tried desperately to look around, his eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. He reached under his pillow for his gun, but found nothing.

_Fuck._

Something cold and smooth wrapped around his throat, causing his eyes to dart upwards while he gasped for air. He was confronted by a ghost. The gray beard, the smell of whiskey, and eyes that had seen too much. He watched helplessly as the visage opened its mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Gavin yelled, but was also silenced by the void around them.

He watched in horror as the face morphed into that of his brother, Elijah. He was angry, and he was screaming, blood leaking from his eyes. The scream overwhelmed Gavin as it slowly turned mechanical, morphing into a steady buzz.

Gavin's eyes shot open as he gasped for air.

Daylight. Ceiling fan. Headboard. His alarm buzzed on his side table. He felt cold, heavy metal in the shape of a gun under his pillow.

“Fucking hell.” he sighed in relief before reality hit him.

_The android._ It was still in his apartment.

Gavin sat up, silencing the alarm as he took the gun in hand. He listened but didn't hear any movement from the living room. His door was still closed, so he took the moment to get dressed. He made sure to tuck the firearm into the back of his jeans before opening the door.

The detective emerged to find the Traci still in place on the couch, head bowed. The cuffs were still there. It was still in standby.

He didn't realize how tense he was until he allowed his shoulders to slack while he made his way to the kitchen. Gavin drowsily started up the coffee machine, the fresh, bold smell filling his small apartment. The familiarity of the routine eased his mind as he poured himself a cup. He lingered in the moment as long as he could before turning back to the out of place machine on his couch.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you all for so much support on this. I know it may not be much for some, but I honestly didn't expect very much interest in my first story. Thank you.
> 
> -Key


	5. Bargaining the Android Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the precinct, and a night Connor wants to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost halfway through! This chapter does /vaguely/ address the hostile Hank ending, just as a warning.

“Well, fuck.” Gavin stood in front of the Traci, arms crossed. He really didn't want to have to carry the damn thing, but it wasn't waking up. Begrudgingly he scooped it up. He cursed the entire way down to his car, glad he didn't run into any of his neighbors. He placed it down in the passenger seat and after arguing internally, decided to buckle it in.

The ride to the station was quiet, a contrast to the war raging in Gavin's mind. He should've kept a level head last night, he should've written down what the Traci spouted out. Connor would know what to do. Gavin pushed away the thought and glanced over at the android in his passenger seat. It looked so peaceful now, the LED on it's temple glowing a soft blue. He still couldn't shake the feeling he _knew_it from somewhere.

Gavin grumbled, pulling out a cigarette. It didn't do anything for his nerves. The Traci still hadn't come to once they reached the precinct, so Gavin carried it once again. He tried to convince himself it was at least a good workout.

He tried to ignore his coworkers gawking. You would think they had anything better to do with their time, but he supposed seeing the resident android hating detective carrying one of the things was a sight they didn't want to miss.

“Fun night?” the voice came from behind him, a mocking tone that made Gavin's blood pressure spike. He turned to see the RK900, coffee in hand.

“I don't have time for this, so if you could kindly fuck off, I would really appreciate it.” The detective spat back. He made his way to his desk, and he could hear the damn Robocop following him. “Tina, get your Roomba outta my face, will ya?”

She turned from her desk and laughed, eyes going wide. The RK model walked passed Gavin, handing her the coffee. “You, ah, decided to do some late night work, huh?”

“What is your prob-” he looked down at the Traci, realization hitting him. The handcuffs. He dropped the android into the chair next to his own desk and he could feel his face turning red. “No that's not--the fucking thing freaked--would you stop looking at me like that?!”

Tina had her eyebrow raised. Even the damn RK900 appeared amused. Gavin clenched his fist, wishing he could punch the look from it's face. He turned from them and removed the cuffs, cursing under his breath. “Where is Connor? He needs to deal with this thing.”

The RK900's expression dropped before he spoke, “He is going to be late, he had something come up this morning but he will be in soon.”

That was unlike him, but Gavin didn't care enough to question it. He needed a coffee.

When he returned, he found the Traci had woken up, and was talking with Tina. It had a canvas bag in it's hand. “Officer Chen has brought me a new set of clothing,” it smiled, “May I go change?”

Tina answered for him, “Of course! I'll take you. I am sure you don't want to be in my gym clothes all day.”

Both Gavin and the RK900 watched them go. Gavin sat down, taking a sip from his coffee. It was almost too hot on his tongue, but the detective didn't care. He needed the caffeine.

Gavin turned on his terminal and began running through his reports. There was nothing out of the ordinary to show. Reluctantly, he started on the paperwork for the WR400.

* * *

“Nice of you to show up, tin can.” Gavin mocked as Connor approached his desk.

“I had business to attend to.” it was a lie.

“What business does an android have, anyway? Went grocery shopping for some blue blood?”

Connor sat, “No.” he ignored Gavin's prying, pretending to focus on his terminal. This morning had been harder than others for Connor. He had found himself back on Hank's doorstep in the early morning hours, key in hand. He still couldn't bring himself to open the door.

“So, how does she look?” it was Tina's voice. She gestured to the Traci, a large grin on her face.

“I think you just like playing dress up.” Gavin joked, leaning back in his chair.

Connor turned around to see the Traci was admiring the clothing, pleased, “Adequate fit, minimal restriction, and I like the color.”

Connor had to agree. The asymmetrical, burgundy blouse warmed the android's complexion. It had long sleeves and a loose fit. Tina had paired it with fitted black jeans, and a matching pair of flats. Connor also noticed the android's hair was now pulled back into a french braid.

“Don't let the looks deceive you,” Gavin caught Connor's attention, “It did a weird thing last night. Started spitting out numbers and freaked out crying.”

“The emotion I showed was just an error in my software.” the Traci spoke up, “I apologize again for startling you, Detective.”

“What was the error code?” Connor perked up, studying the Traci.

“I don't know.” she seemed bothered, and sat down in the chair next to Connor's desk. “I will keep trying to diagnose the cause.”

Connor nodded in acknowledgment before returning his attention to his terminal. He needed to try and stay focused today, and as much as it troubled him, he welcomed the distraction of this case.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly. Gavin was hyper aware of the Traci's presence, and wished it would enter standby so he could focus. At least it was fairly uneventful in the precinct.

Connor looked up from his terminal when the detective stood. He stretched before grabbing his coat and turned, “I am heading out. Are you sure it can't just stay here with you?” he gestured towards the Traci.

“You have orders Detective Reed, you know she can't.” Connor hadn't been staying at the precinct, but Gavin didn't need to know that.

The detective huffed in defeat, “I swear to God if it freaks again I am putting a bullet in it.” He turned to the Traci, “Got it?”

“Got it. I will try my best to not, 'freak,' Detective Reed.” the Traci replied with a straight face.

Gavin shook his head and stormed off, the Traci following.

Connor was suddenly aware of how alone he felt with Gavin gone, and began getting himself ready to leave. He did this every night, like a painful ritual he couldn't escape. Part of him knew he should just stay at the precinct, but he couldn't help it. Something inside him pushed him forward and forced him to the same place every night. It hurt, everything hurt.

Once in the taxi, he fiddled with the key in his pocket. He didn't know why it was so hard to just open that door. _It is just an old house. _He would repeat to himself, knowing he didn't believe it. Part of him wished Hank hadn't left the key for him. He wished Hank could have just hated him for being a machine, but Connor knew something had changed when Hank saw he deviated. Not enough change though to dissuade Hank's ultimate decision.

A chime broke Connor's thoughts, the taxi door opening to reveal his destination. His chest constricted at the sight of Hank's old house. He felt as if he was moving in slow motion up the walkway, his memories replaying the sound of a gunshot ringing out. There was no light coming through the windows. It looked so lifeless.

_Why Hank. Why couldn't you just hold on for me..._

Connor stared down at the key in his hand, running his finger over the rigid edge, allowing it to bite into his synthetic skin. He stood on the porch like this for a few hours, attempting to build the resolve he lacked all those nights passed.

_I have to do this. I can't keep running._

As if watching a stanger's hand, Connor reached out with the key and slid it into the lock. Everything felt cold. He slowly swung the door open. It creaked loudly, cutting into Connor's senses.

The house was empty.

Memories came flooding back, crashing into Connor. He couldn't stop them. He saw Hank, sitting at the table. He watched helplessly, wanting to scream out, to shout, to cry for him, but he was frozen to the spot. It was too much, and system warnings began filling his vision, cautioning of the elevated stress levels.

Something inside Connor broke. He slammed the door shut, and started running.


End file.
